


My Favorite [REMAKE]

by Sphere_of_Solatium



Category: IT - Stephen King, IT(2017) - Fandom, IT(2019) - Fandom
Genre: Death, Eventual Smut, Graphic Description, Horror, Lemon, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphere_of_Solatium/pseuds/Sphere_of_Solatium
Summary: When you moved to Derry with your son, you knew that you made a big mistake. It's only after meeting the Dancing Clown that you realized your error.(Pennywise x Reader)





	My Favorite [REMAKE]

You turned the key, and got out of your car to refill it at the gas station. Your son, barely six years old, was waiting for you inside at the backseat. He observed you silently while you walked around your old and rusty box that served as a vehicle. There was no one outside, the station looking completely empty. Just like all the roads in the Maine, and especially the one that led you to Derry. A small town in the middle of nowhere, but gained enough recognition for you to hear of its name at least once.

Droplets of rain fell on top on your nose, which you scrunched in irritation at the cold sensation. As much as you like the rain, there were times you couldn't stand being wet. Unlike Christopher. Your son loves the rain as much as he loves you, constantly running in the large puddles with his red raincoat and boots. His head was covered by a dark mop of messy hair, completing his look with a pale complexion and brown eyes. The same as his father, which made you immediately frown at the thought. You hoped it was the only thing he earned from him. Fueling the car, a light tapping sound came from the window in front of you, and you returned your gaze on your son who was waving at you.

You gave a smile, returning it while chuckling at his antics.

"_Mary, Mary, quite contrary,_

_How does your garden grow? _"

You nearly dropped everything at the sound of the radio, the voice coming out distorted. An odd-looking man came out of the gas station, holding a cigarette between his fingers. With his fist, he slammed the radio and the sound was now back to normal. Your eyes caught the man's for a moment, and you quickly averted them right after. He was giving you a weird vibe. Once you finished to fuel, you replaced the tube back on its original spot. Opening the door of your car, you sat at the driver seat and put on your belt.

"Mama, are we there yet?" asked your son, playing with his red ball.

"Just a few miles" you responded, gripping the wheel.

Starting the motor, you drove the car and returned on the road in direction of Derry. As you made a stop, your eyes caught a strange figure on the sideway. Brows furrowing, you leaned closer to the windshield to eye the other person across of you. Through the rain, you could make out the form of a tall man in a clown costume. But maybe it was just your mind playing tricks with you. By only blinking once, the clown or whatever it was disappeared from your sight. You shook your head, and retook the road.

You barely missed the sign that said 'Welcome to Derry', well hid behind a few bushes. Probably someone in the town will need to cut them short once the rain will stop. Christopher leaped from his seat and placed his hands against the cold window's glass. His eyes were filled in excitement, wondering about what kind of adventures and new things he will discover from this town. The new house was located in a block just a few feet away from a school.

"Witcham Street..." you murmured under your breath. "Here we are, Chris. Our new home"

Christopher let out a sound of pure amazement, and you chuckled at how his eyes seem to brighten. It wasn't easy, the day you had to tell him that you both would have to move to Derry. There was a job application for a teacher. French classes to be precise. At first, your son has thrown a fit, not liking the idea of leaving his friends behind. And finally, begrudgingly accepted the fact you had the last word. But now, you could actually feel the excitement sipping out of his pores.

You exited the car at the same time Christopher descended from his seat, and ran ahead. You shouted at him to be careful, since the ground was a little slippy. Chris ignored you and tried out the swing next to the front door of the house. You grinned at the sight, and you walked behind the vehicle to take Chris' and your luggage. It wasn't too heavy, fortunately. You didn't have to move in furniture because everything was provided in the house. Quite a surprise, yes. Even for the price. However, you guessed that it has something to do with the history of Derry. Unlike any other towns in this country, it was the only one who has a large number of disappearances. Worst for the children.

You heard that the police has set a curfew to 7:00 PM, if it hasn't changed. 

"Mama! Look at what I found!" exclaimed your son when you walked the steps of your new home. He showed you a figurine.

"A clown...?" you raised a brow, taking the strange object in your hand. "Where did you find it?"

"It was attached to a red balloon, Mama"

"A red balloon?"

Chris pointed in a direction, and you followed it. Your son looked a bit confused, blinking when he realized the 'red balloon' was nowhere to be found. He mumbled something along the lines on 'how he wasn't lying' and 'there was truly something there'. You shook your head, and stared at the figurine silently.

"Christopher. You remember what I told you before, right?" you scolded your son.

"To not take objects from strangers" he repeated in an almost robotic way. "But it was a balloon on its own-"

"Especially strange balloons on their own" you cut him, shaking your finger. "Promise me that you will never do it again"

"Yes, Mama. I promise you that I will never take objects from strangers and strange balloons on their own"

"Good" you smiled, and you tilted your head to the entrance of the house. "How about we make a visit?"

You grunted as you brought inside the last crate, and let out a sigh of relief. You sat down for a minute, pressing a hand on your throbbing forehead. It wouldn't surprise you if at the end of the day you have a migraine. Christopher was playing quietly in the living room, watching the TV at the same time. A woman and children were singing songs in harmony, clapping their hands when it was time to do so. You entered the kitchen with the crate, putting it on the counter in the middle of the room. 

You were about to pull out the crate's content when you heard a knock at the window. You lifted your head, gazing in confusion at where it came from. You could make out a red object behind it, and once you opened the window, you realized it was another balloon. The words 'I ♡ DERRY' were engraved on it, and you thought it was somewhat cute. Until it popped out of sudden, and a dark liquid spilled on your clothes and the hand who was holding the string of the balloon. For a moment, you thought you heard laughter in the background. Distorted, children laughter.

"Erk...." you grew disgusted, the emotion reflecting on your face as you gazed down at the substance who splashed your white blouse. "Is that...blood?!"

"Mama? What's on your shirt?" called your son when he entered the kitchen, standing in the doorway.

"It's okay, darling. Mommy just made a mess, that's all" you smiled reassuringly, but your eyes showed nervousness. "You can continue to play. I will go change and I will make dinner, okay?"

"Okay!" Chris answered playfully, and returned inside the living room.

"Welcome to Derry, huh?...." you said more to yourself, eyeing the red liquid. "What a way to be welcomed"


End file.
